1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device and an attachment board of the lighting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic EL element has a structure in which a layer containing a light-emitting organic compound (also referred to as an EL layer) is sandwiched between a pair of electrodes. By applying voltage between the pair of electrodes of this element, light emission from the light-emitting organic compound can be obtained.
The organic EL element can be formed into a film; thus, a large-area element can be easily formed. Therefore, the organic EL element has a high utility value as a surface light source that can be applied to lighting or the like.
For example, a lighting device including an organic EL element is disclosed in Patent Document 1.